


For Fun

by BloodStainsBlue



Series: Look but Don't Touch [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, And is thirsty, Blowjobs, Exhibitionism, He's got a couple of crushes, I'll try to clean up my act I promise, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry this is the first thing I'm posting to this fandom, Kenma's POV of events, Light Nipple Play, M/M, Oops my kinks are showing, Voyeurism, also i can't summarize so take an excerpt, just 2500 words of unbetaed porn, messy blowjobs, this is fucking filthy, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodStainsBlue/pseuds/BloodStainsBlue
Summary: Kenma was certain he had to leave. He was certain the right thing to do was not to sit on the couch and listen to (watch) the scene going on next to him. But he was rooted to the spot instead, his eyes trained on the smiling kittens decorating his socks as he listened to the light, wet smack of lips against lips next to him. He wasn’t sure if it would be better for him to try and sneak out and hope they wouldn’t notice, or if he should just keep sitting and wait for them to finish--he wasn’t sure which would be less awkward. He did know that speaking up, perhaps clearing his throat and reminding them that he was right there, was not an option.





	

Kenma was certain he had to leave. He was certain the right thing to do was not to sit on the couch and listen to (watch) the scene going on next to him. 

But he was rooted to the spot instead, his eyes trained on the smiling kittens decorating his socks as he listened to the light, wet smack of lips against lips next to him. 

He wasn’t sure if it would be better for him to try and sneak out and hope they wouldn’t notice, or if he should just keep sitting and wait for them to finish--he wasn’t sure which would be less awkward. He  _ did  _ know that speaking up, perhaps clearing his throat and reminding them that he was  _ right there _ , was not an option. 

Because he was pretty sure they just forgot he was there. That must have been it. And really, it  _ was  _ kind of his fault for just  _ arriving  _ at Tetsurou’s out of nowhere.

But that was what Kenma  _ did _ , no one could fault him for it. Kenma didn’t respond well to invitations, but he liked being around Tetsurou anyway. So, when his best friend finally came back after his first semester at college and texted him ‘I’m back’ along with the day that he would be leaving again, Kenma knew what that meant, he and Tetsurou both knew the code–  _ come when you want, there’s no rush _ . 

And so Kenma had come over three days after getting the text, his PSP shoved into his bag. He’d let himself in with a spare key he’d been granted by Tetsurou’s mother a few years ago, and he’d set himself down on the couch next to his friend. 

It had been nice. They caught up, which meant Tetsurou told him all about school and life Kenma occasionally nodded, training his eyes on his friend or elsewhere in the room. He’d gotten a single piercing in the lobe of his right ear, and Kenma had caught a brief glimpse of a tattoo on his left hip, hidden under his clothes, and he hadn’t asked what it was at the time. 

Now he could clearly see what it was. It was a black cat, curled up in a basket, taking a nap. It was oddly innocent. Peaceful. Not at all like its owner at the moment, who was sucking in a bottom lip with a smirk and a small groan.

Tetsurou hadn’t said that his boyfriend was coming up to visit today, but Kenma figured it wasn’t his fault, because he hadn’t asked. And he didn’t  _ mind  _ Kei too much. All he knew was that Tetsurou liked him and Shouyou didn’t, and he was pretty sure the blonde often forgot he existed when they weren’t playing against each other. That was fine with Kenma. 

Kenma had offered to leave and Tetsurou insisted he didn’t have to. “You should stay, actually. The three of us should spend some more time together, you know?” Kenma couldn’t leave after that. Tetsurou had had a few girlfriends in his life, one boyfriend before this one (and Kenma still remembered the flushed look on his face, how blown out his eyes were, how  _ amazed  _ he was when he’d first told his best friend that he’d kissed a boy for the first time) and he’d  _ never  _ said anything like that to Kenma about any of them before. Kei was different, and Kenma was willing to play along. 

Although he wasn’t sure if this was what Tetsurou had in mind when he suggested they spend time together. 

It started normally. It was like how he and Tetsurou usually spent time together– Kenma’s nose was buried in his PSP on his side of the couch while Tetsurou sat on the other side, watching an anime of some sort that Kenma tried to pay attention to but couldn’t, and so he’d let his games distract him. The only difference was there was another blonde presence on the couch, curled up on his friend’s side, tucked up against him with one leg dangling on the floor and the other planted firmly on the middle cushion between Kenma and Tetsurou. 

It hadn’t started that way. Kei had started off sitting like a normal person, back straight, hands on his lap, eyes on the TV. But soon Tetsurou’s subtle but constant tugging at the hem of Kei’s shirt had payed off, and the younger male moved to curl up against his boyfriend, a look of exasperation on his face that was quickly replaced by neutrality. 

Kenma had stopped paying attention to anything but his game for a while, zoned out during an especially difficult boss fight. He was quiet. That must have been the prompting, what had led to them seemingly forgetting he was there. He hadn’t noticed the way Tetsurou’s hand had moved from Kei’s waist, down to his thigh to give it a light squeeze before it slid up his shirt, teasing his bare skin lightly. He didn’t hear Kei’s soft “Stop it, Kuroo-san”, or see the light push that the blonde had pressed against his chest. He didn’t see the light kiss Tetsurou had pressed to Kei’s lips, or the way Kei’s body had immediately become loose and relaxed. 

He didn’t come back to the room he was in until he heard a light, completely un-Kei-like mewl, and he’d moved his eyes from the screen for a second to see his best friend’s tongue twisted together with Kei’s, the blonde’s glasses having at some point been deposited next to Kenma, their eyes closed, Kei’s hands buried in black locks while Tetsurou’s hands slid up and down Kei’s torso.

He’d lost that boss fight, but he couldn’t care, because this was… he didn’t know what to do with this. His cheeks had flushed bright pink and his hands were slightly shaking while he felt something coil up in his belly, a feeling he knew but was trying to pretend ignorance to. 

When Kei had crawled up onto Tetsurou’s lap, his fingers sliding up his shirt and tracing along the defined muscle there, the blood rushed from Kenma’s face down to the organ between his legs, and he barely stopped himself from making a noise. 

He’d been debating the merits of leaving, to stay and watch or try and distract himself with his PSP again, when Tetsurou’s fingers slid up, lightly pinching what Kenma could only assume was one of Kei’s nipples. The blonde cried out and dug his nails into Tetsurou’s abdomen, rocking his hips down with a soft keen, and Kenma’s PSP dropped down into his lap, his hands slack and his eyes wide.

Kenma, despite his age, had never really put too much thought into the act he was witnessing. Not that he didn’t ever  _ want  _ to have sex, it was only that it seemed so far off that he hadn’t really put much stock into it. And besides that, he’d never seen it done. His only experience with it was porn, and he knew that was all fake. What if real sex wasn’t fun at all?

Now this was all that was on his mind. Clearly, Tetsurou’s various, vague stories about the act and how amazing it was didn’t even begin to describe how amazing it was. Nothing had even  _ happened _ yet– Kei’s shirt was bunched up around his neck, one nipple teased by Tetsurou’s fingers while his lips and tongue and  _ teeth  _ assaulted the other one, and Kei was already seeming undone, fallen away completely from his cold, done-up exterior. He was rocking down on Tetsurou’s lap, grinding their obvious erections together desperately, and Tetsurou, despite being more composed than Kei, wasn’t that much farther gone. 

Kenma tried to insert himself into either of their places, but it didn’t work. They were both attractive ( _ so  _ attractive, Kenma couldn’t look away now even if he wanted to) but to actually  _ do  _ any of these things with either of them felt… wrong. Writhing around on Tetsurou’s lap like that would be strange– like fooling around with a brother. And Kei… he didn’t know him well enough for that (but well enough to watch this?)

He thought of Shouyou. Shouyou was pretty, of course he knew that. And Shouyou was nice– Kenma liked talking to him almost as much as he liked talking to Tetsurou. He thought of all of their late night texting conversations, of training camps where they would sit on each others’ sleeping bags and talk about volleyball and anime and nothing. 

He imagined Shouyou sitting on his lap, writing around and letting out mewls like Kei was doing. Tetsurou pulled away and smirked, pressing a kiss between Kei’s pectorals before blowing air on a pink, swollen, glistening nipple, causing Kei to shiver and whisper, “Stop being stupid.” 

Kenma imagined Shouyou with pink, swollen, abused nipples, and his hand slid up, resting over his bulge without even thinking even telling it to.

Kei whispered something into Tetsurou’s ear that Kenma couldn’t hear, and Tetsurou smirked and squeezed Kei’s ass lightly. “Such a slut, Kei.”

Kei and Kenma’s faces flushed at the same time, but Kenma’s much more so, because then Kei started to slide down and Kenma knew exactly what was happening but he couldn’t believe it. 

Kenma had seen Tetsurou naked before– it was inevitable, after knowing each other for so long and playing on a sports’ team together, that Kenma would have caught a glimpse before. But he’d never seen him like this before. He was hard, straining so hard that he let out a sigh of relief when Kei had released his member from its confines. 

Tetsurou was big, not overly long but thick. Kenma bit his lip, watching intently as Kei licked a stripe from the base of the cock to Tetsurou’s crying tip, licking up the precum that gathered there with a soft hum before he began to swallow Tetsurou down, and Kenma gasped softly when he let out a deep, appreciative moan and let his fingers fall down to thread through Kei’s short hair. 

There was only one person Kenma knew who had a bigger cock than Tetsurou (that he  _ knew of _ , it wasn’t like he  _ checked  _ or  _ cared _ ) and that was Lev– not as thick but  _ long _ , Kenma could tell even when he’d only seen it soft in the showers after practice. Kenma imagined being in Kei’s place, with Lev’s cock sitting in front of him, hard and proud. 

Kenma wondered what Lev would be like. Would he smirk down at him as he sucked him off? Would he come apart like Tetsurou was, one hand in Kei’s hair and the other covering his mouth to hide soft keens and whimpers?

Kei exhaled deeply through his nose, and he pushed himself down, clenching his eyes shut tightly as he let the tip of Tetsurou’s cock hit the back of his throat, and he gagged softly, choking but not pulling away, and briefly Kenma wondered how that was sexy or how he wasn’t scared of throwing up, but even as tears pricked the corners of his eyes, he held on, and he could see Tetsurou’s grip on the blonde hair next to him get tighter. 

Kei pulled off, gasping like he’d just come up from swimming in a pool, three strings of saliva attaching his lips to Tetsurou’s cock, which was absolutely  _ glistening  _ now. Kei’s lips and cheeks were wet as well, and Kenma was surprised at how  _ pretty  _ it looked. Would Hinata look that pretty? Would he look that pretty? He thought about trying to do that for Lev, how he probably wouldn’t be able to bring himself to. But maybe, to get him to look as blissed out as Tetsurou did right then…

Kei was stroking Tetsurou quickly, panting softly, using the spit on his cock as lubricant. “Already?” Tetsurou panted, smirking down at Kei, and Kei responded with, “Don’t worry, you’ll be making it up to me later.”

And that was it. Tetsurou let out a choked moan and threw his head back as his orgasm hit him, his cum shooting out and splashing out, painting Kei’s lips and cheeks with it. Kei stroked him through it and pulled back only once Tetsurou began to soften again, licking his lips and standing up. He rushed off towards the bathroom, clearly to clean his face off, while Tetsurou tucked himself back into his pants with a slightly pained shiver. 

He glanced over at Kenma, looked down at the bulge in his pants, and smirked proudly. “You okay there?” he asked playfully, winking at his friend and looking over towards the direction of the bathroom, chuckling when he heard Kei curse softly. 

Kenma’s face flushed darkly, and all he said, in his usual monotone (although there was a warble there that he hadn’t meant to have) was, “You knew I was here?”

“Of course. Did you think we forgot about you?”

Kenma didn’t answer, just averted his eyes, and bit his lip. Tetsurou knew the answer. 

“You should probably head out now. If I knew Tsukki, I’m gonna be… making it up to him for a while,” he sighed, chuckling at the sound of a muffled, ‘Don’t call me Tsukki!’ coming from the bathroom. 

Kenma nodded, quickly standing up and throwing his PSP into his bag, adjusting his pants and glancing down. “Why?” he asked, biting his lip and looking at Tetsurou blankly.

“Fun,” he said with a shrug. “We didn’t actually plan this or anything. It just kind of happened.” His face suddenly darkened with concern, and he said, “You’re okay, right?”

Kenma quickly nodded, and Tetsurou visibly relaxed again. He looked up when Kei stepped back into the room, his face much cleaner and less flushed than it had been before. “You going?” he asked, and Kenma nodded again. “Okay. See you around, then.” 

He impatiently tugged at Tetsurou’s shirt-sleeve and he nodded, groaning and saying, “So impatient, Tsukki–” 

“Don’t call me Tsukki.”

Kenma watched the two of them disappear up the stairs and sighed. He wondered how he would ever face Kei again during future games and training camps. Maybe he could learn how to become a ninja just for those occasions. Or he could hide behind Lev, maybe. 

He walked to the door and slid his shoes on, stepping outside of Tetsurou’s house and taking in a deep breath once he was outside. He hadn’t realized how heavy the air inside had gotten until he got a good lungful of nice, clean air. 

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked down– two missed texts from Shouyou and Lev. He sighed and began to walk home, reading the messages and thinking over his replies with a miniscule smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and/or kudos! I'm an attention whore, I'll die if I don't get acknowledgement.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
